<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love by S4ilorPunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889247">Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4ilorPunk/pseuds/S4ilorPunk'>S4ilorPunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, crygi, dragrace, rpdr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4ilorPunk/pseuds/S4ilorPunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi Goode works at a roller rink. Crystal Methyd, a smiling redhead start taking skating lessons with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clumsy 'cause I'm falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! my first language is Spanish, but here I am writing this one shot in English to practice because I'm a clown. English is hard. Please, be kind. I wrote this inspired by rollerblade Gigi in her Get dusted 3 performance of the song "Clumsy" by Fergie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful afternoon; Crystal and her friend Heidi were in the same coffee shop they go to every week, it cozy and the coffee tastes good. Across the street, there is a Roller Rink, it's 6 pm. Crystal knows is the time when she gets to see the most beautiful girl, who works in that 90s themed roller rink.</p><p>There she was, walking in the street to her work, tall; pale, with blonde long hair in a ponytail and a stunning face.</p><p>"Close your mouth Crystal, Jesus I swear, if a creepy girl like you were stalking me all weeks I'll call 911," Heidi said sipping her coffee.</p><p>"I'm, not a stalker, I just...randomly keep coming to this coffee that is conveniently located across her work, not creepy at all-</p><p>"It's creepy and you know it, girl. Why don’t you talk to her? Ask her out; worst scenario she says no and you have to get back to the shadows to stalk her, just like you are right now, so you got nothing to lose"</p><p>"it’s not that simple Heidi, you know me, I'm so clumsy, I'm a walking mess" Crystal sighs deeply.</p><p>Two more weeks passed like this until one day Heidi shows up to Crystal with a bright piece of paper and handles it to her.</p><p>" What is this?"</p><p>"Skating lessons, with Gigi Goode," says Heidi with a big smile, showing happily the gap she had between her front teeth.</p><p>Crystal went speechless.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me right now girl, it's just a little push. Take those lessons, it is a six weeks program, you're going to have six weeks to talk to her, know her and maybe ask her out. I don't know, sounds like a good plan to me, and since you don't have a plan at all, yeah"</p><p>Crystal just stares at the paper, <em> skating lessons with Gigi Goode. </em></p><p>It was a Friday at work, Gigi looked at her work schedule just before her shift starts, the manager called her.</p><p>"Hey Gigi, today you have to teach someone, it's very rookie, doesn't skate at all, she will be here around 7, she gets the six weeks program, I hope you do your best"</p><p>"Yeah ¿Its a girl? "</p><p>"Well, it a girl, yes, but she is like your age ¿Who doesn't know how to skate in their twenties and thinks is a good time to start?" the manager laughs</p><p>"Hey! you don't stop trying things at a certain age, I just learned how to ride a bicycle two years ago!" Gigi was also wondering the same, who in her twenties spend the Friday nights learning how to rollerskate, well she isn't complaining, she is getting paid for that.</p><p>It's almost 7 pm and Gigi was waiting for the girl she is going to teach, just scrolling her Instagram feed when a voice called her.</p><p>"Hi, are you Gigi?"</p><p>Gigi lift her head and saw the girl, she had tan skin, curly red-dyed hair, bright Brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile, her dress style was really something, it seems vintage but also very punk, the girl was wearing a massive amount of necklaces and was staring a Gigi with a big smile.</p><p>"Yes, that's me, I'm Gigi, and you are?"</p><p>"Crystal, Crystal Methyd" the girl giggles</p><p>"What kind of the last name is Methyd?" Gigi laughs</p><p>"What kind of name is Gigi?" Crystal asks smiling at the blonde</p><p>"It's Giana, but no one calls me that, just Gigi, please"</p><p>"Ok, Gigi, where do we start?"</p><p>After getting the skates and protective gear for Crystal's knees the girls get into the rink.</p><p>"I have to warn you I have never done this, I don't know even how to be stand up in this ska"</p><p>Crystal fell, Gigi sighs, it's going to be a long lesson.</p><p>Once the first lesson ended Crystal can now decently stand up in the skates, the girl is super clumsy and Gigi thank herself for the idea of the knee pads.</p><p>"Hey Gigi, I know you are getting paid for this, but can I invite you for a soda? I know you had a hard time trying to make this mess to skate" Crystal offered, Gigi nods with a smile and they walk to the cafetería where they got a juice.</p><p>"So, Crystal why are you learning how to skate?"</p><p>"Well, actually my friend Heidi pays for the lessons, and I'm always down to try new things, so here you are stuck with this clumsy ass of mine," The redhead says smiling and winking at Gigi.</p><p>Three weeks have passed, Crystal start to improve her little skating skills, but still falls all the time.</p><p>Still, she was having the time of her life, having to hold hands with Gigi during her lessons, and every time she fell Gigi catch her or help her to stand up. She was happy with the minimum contact she can get with the girl, also Gigi is not just pretty, is so kind, her smile was beautiful and she is so sweet. She starts to fell in love more and more with the blonde girl.</p><p>Also, Gigi likes Crystal's company, her energy is so warm and she is so fun to have around, she was excited to see the redhead every Friday, even if it's her job it feels like she is just hanging with a friend.</p><p>Crystal had decided to ask Gigi out for a date in the final lesson, so she is marking the Fridays until that one. She stares at her calendar noticing there's just 3 more left. She starts getting anxious and practicing what she is going to say that day.</p><p>During the lesson Gigi holds both hands of Crystal, skating backward trying to give the girl confidence to start increasing her speed, but the redhaired was just terrified.</p><p>"Gigi, I don't know if I wanna skate this fast"</p><p>"You can do it, Crystal, just repeat yourself: "I'm a professional skater, very talented" just like you always do!" Gigi said while laughing.</p><p>They increase the pace, but a little boy got in the way and Crystal got scared, she fell, right on top of Gigi, they stare at each other faces for a moment. Crystal's face went all red and she starts trying to get up, but failing miserably and falling again.</p><p>Gigi burst into laughs, she starts to get up and offered Crystal her hand.</p><p>"Get up Clumsy lady, you're lucky that you are cute, it saves you... I'm not mad at you"</p><p>Crystal takes Gigi's hand and stands up. Did Gigi just call her cute? Maybe she has a chance, well a girl can dream, right?</p><p>They finish the lesson and Gigi ask Crystal what her plans for Friday were.</p><p>"I'm just going to go back home to finish some painting I started this week, what about you?"</p><p>"Oh, so you are an artist? That is so cool! I'm going to hang out with some friends, it's Friday you know? Is not the day you get locked in your home working"</p><p>"Well, painting does not feel like work, even tho is what I do to pay the rent" Crystal smiled</p><p>"Lately giving you these lessons does not feel like work either"</p><p>Crystal's heart starts beating faster, does Gigi like to hang out with her too? Her hopes started to grow, she taught to ask Gigi to go somewhere after the skating lessons, maybe...</p><p>"Well, this is our time for today Crys, I really hope to see you next week!" Gigi says walking to a door with the sign "staff".</p><p>Crystal is sitting in the coffee shop, waiting for Gigi to come out of her work and maybe ask her to go somewhere to grab a drink. </p><p>Then a loud motorcycle comes in the street and parks in the front door of the Skate ring. Gigi walks out of her work and happily greets the man who was riding the motorcycle, she puts on a helmet and hops on the seat, bracing the guy's body.</p><p>Crystal's heart and hopes broke right there. She felt sad, but mostly she feels stupid, of course, a girl like Gigi wouldn't be single and of course, she is straight.</p><p>The red-haired girl walks in misery to her apartment. As she entered her home took off her shoes, pour a glass of wine, and stare at her reflection in the window. Why she even think she got a chance with that hot girl? She started crying and regret taking Heidi's offer, it was better when it was just a crush, when she don't know Gigi wasn't just hot, she is kind, funny, and had a lovely voice.</p><p>She looks at the calendar where she was marking and felt like a teenager with an impossible crush, she just rips off the whole page "is not happening Crystal" says to herself.</p><p>The next Friday Gigi was excited to see Crystal, she had a very great time skating with the girl, she thinks the red hair was lovely and fun, she just loves to hang out with her and on top of that, she is getting paid for it.</p><p>She looks at the time on her phone <em>19:34</em>, Crystal is late, she lost half of the lesson. Then it was time to close, Crystal didn't show up, Gigi was kind of disappointed, the last four Fridays have been a blast with Crystal, she just hopes the girl was ok- And now started to worry if something happened.</p><p>"Today don't have to teach the red-haired girl Gigi?" The manager asks, making some notes on his desk.</p><p>"Yeah, she doesn't show up, I'm a bit worried"</p><p>"Don't be, she paid in advance so it's covered"</p><p>The payment is not what is making Gigi nervous, the idea of not seeing Crystal again is. She doesn't have any way to contact the girl, so she just hopes Crystal shows up the next Friday.</p><p>The next Friday was the same story, Crystal didn't show for the class. Gigi felt a little sadness growing in her, knowing she maybe wouldn't see the girl again. She starts remembering how beautiful Crystal is, her laugh, her smile, and her gorgeous curly red hair. Then she knows she can't leave things just like that.</p><p>Gigi sneaks into the manager's office and looks for the receipt of the lessons on the desk -Bingo-</p><p>Being completely unprofessional, she took the number of Crystal's friends and save it in the contacts of her phone. Once she was out of work, she sat on the street, looking at the number wondering what to do.</p><p>After a pair of vodka shots in her room, she decided to text the number, was too nervous to talk to whoever was on the other side of the line.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Hello, we are reaching you from te The Fun zone Roller Rink, regarding the lesson you paid and ended today, for a survey about the service. It will take just 5 minutes of your time." </em> </strong>
</p><p>Gigi surprised herself with how quickly she made that up, hoping it works and the girl gives her Crystal's number. She was impatiently seeing the screen, seeing the other person is writing, and then stops.</p><p>"C'mon!" Gigi screamed at the time she takes another shot of vodka</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "The service wasn't for me, was for a friend, you should survey her" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Of course, we will. Could you provide us a contact number?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>Then, it shows us up on the screen: a bunch of numbers that give Gigi the hope to see Crystal again, she immediately saves the number on her contacts as "<strong><em>Crys </em> </strong>" with a sparking Emoji.</p><p>Well...now what?</p><p>It was Saturday, two weeks have passed since Crystal's heart was broken, she was sad because she is feeling miserable over a stupid crush on a straight girl. Who, of course never give her any hints, Crystal as usual just made up everything in her head. She was just laying in her bathrobe on the couch when hearing a text notification on her phone.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "This is customer service from The Fun Zone Roller Rink, regarding your skating lessons, we will like to make you a survey about the service" </em> </strong>
</p><p>She just stares at the phone, what that supposed to mean? She didn't even finish the stupid six weeks program and certainly, don't wanna know anything about that place again.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Thank you, service was fine, I don't have time to answer" </em> </strong>
</p><p>The number immediately respond</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Why you didn't end the six-week program, did something happen?" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Nothing happened, just personal issues so I don't feel like going to skate was a good idea" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "If it was something with the place or the instructor please tell us" </em> </strong>
</p><p>Crystal raises a brow, this bot o whatever who is texting her was getting on her nerves. She can't just text "I had a crush with the instructor".</p><p>
  <strong> <em> "Everything was ok, just got personal issues THANK YOU" </em> </strong>
</p><p>Gigi was nervous reading the texts, biting her lower lip while she sees the screen, she wants to see Crystal again, she started feeling something special for the red-haired girl, she knows by how fast her heart was beating, just with the idea of seeing her again. And she will make it happen.</p><p>"Fuck it," She says and then hit the call button and hopes for the best while closing her eyes</p><p>"Hello?" Crystal answer and Gigi felt all the wind go out of her lungs</p><p>"Crystal?"</p><p>"Gigi? What the hell? Why are you calling me?"</p><p>"Listen, I wanna know what happens, why you stop going to the skating rink? Did I make something wrong?"</p><p>"No Gigi, it was my fault, I... Nevermind, it was not your fault, please don't call me again"</p><p>"Wait Crystal please!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Can we meet somewhere? I need to tell you something, it can't be over the phone"</p><p>"Gigi, I'm not in a good mood to go out, please tell me whatever you need to say right now"</p><p>"If you don't wanna go out, I can go to your place"</p><p>Crystal shivers when she thought of Gigi in her apartment.</p><p>"I'll send you the location," Crystal says and then hung up.</p><p>Gigi sprint her way to the bathroom and get ready, she was overly excited to see Crystal again, she feels like she was about to throw up when she gets into Crystal's building.</p><p>When Crystal hung up she immediately regretted that decision, why Gigi wanna see her? She takes a bath and gets ready, knowing that this was a bad decision, this will break her heart even more, but the idea of seeing Gigi again excites her.</p><p>The doorbell rang, the red-haired girl opened the door and felt like her heart wanted to leave her chest when she sees Gigi, the most beautiful girl she knows, wearing a pink dress, high heels, and her blonde hair falling to her shoulders, was smiling at her.</p><p>"C-come in Gigi"</p><p>Gigi entered the apartment, looking at all the art Crystal had on the walls, mostly made by her.</p><p>"Wow, you made all of these? Impressive!" Gigi says while seeing in awe the paintings on the walls.</p><p>"Yep, that's my work. Do you want to drink something? Wine?"</p><p>"It's 1 pm but okay" Gigi giggles</p><p>"So, umm what did you want to tell me?" Crystal doesn't know what to expect</p><p>"Crystal, you hate me? Did I make something to upset you? I was having a great time with you, every week was so much fun, was...lovely to share our Fridays trying to teach you to skate" Gigi was playing with her fingers and looking down</p><p>"I don't hate you, I just, felt bad for something, its nothing"</p><p>"Crys, tell me, please"</p><p>"Doesn't matter Gigi, why are you here? Don't you have to spend your Saturday with your boyfriend or something, and not with me, a useless boring mess?"</p><p>"Both of those sentences are very wrong Crystal, I don't have a boyfriend, I do not even like boys! And, you are not useless or boring, a mess... maybe"</p><p>"I don't like boys" those words echoed in Crystal's mind.</p><p>"Gigi I saw you with a boy, on a motorcycle, I thought you..."</p><p>"Marko? he is one of my roommates, I could never be with him, he is like a brother or a cousin"</p><p>Crystal suddenly felt stupid, and felt how red her face was, she was making all of this drama for a roommate. This was so predictable, like a low-budget-romantic-sitcom-cliché predictable, she wants to bury her head in the sofa, covering her face with both hands while Gigi speaks.</p><p>"Then you thought Marko was my boyfriend? You were...jealous?"</p><p>Crystal considers starts running to the window and throwing herself into the garden because of the embarrassment, then she felt Gigi sitting next to her.</p><p>"I'm single"- Gigi whispers in her ear.</p><p>When Crystal turns her face to see Gigi, she felt both of Gigi's hands cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips, it was soft and smells like her strawberry lipgloss, Crystal felt her head was spinning and her heart will explode, then she start kissing back.</p><p>"Are you interested in some private skating lessons?"</p><p>Both laugh and start kissing again, this time without fear or doubts, just happiness.</p><p>A few months have passed since the girls start dating, Crystal is still a mess when she is on her skates and falls every time they go to the park, but Gigi insists that she will make it someday.</p><p>Crystal was a lot more confident in her rollerskates, so she starts increasing her pace, then she fell, but Gigi caught her in midair.</p><p>"I will always be here to catch you, my lovely clumsy girl"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank yout for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>